We Took a Walk
by lastwriterofdreams
Summary: S07E16 PDA In which Jim and Pam were lucky to make it to the closet next to accounting to do what they wanted all episode. Shameless Smut, no plot, no development. But just how exactly did they do it in such a small space? Read, find out, Review.


_This is just a shameless smut fic. No story or character development, just my interp of how the S7E16 Walk went and surprised no one has tried to do it. Without further ado, enjoy._

* * *

Pam was about to walk out of the hallway between the office and the annex, stopping just as she saw the camera before turning back to Jim.

"This is ridiculous." Pam told her husband as she followed close behind him. Ever since that PDA meeting a few hours ago, neither of them could stop thinking about how they were they were among the few that hadn't engaged in intercourse with one another in the office. "To be honest, it's kind of ticking me off." She sighed in horny frustration.

"How was everyone else even able to do it? That's what I wanna know." Jim said. "I mean, Dwight's done it, how the hell was he able to pull it off." He asked himself before turning to see that one of the cameras was on him.

* * *

Jim looks away from the camera as he sits in the conference room, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I can't believe I know about Dwight's sex life." He looks away with astonished discomfort. "Why do I know about his sex life." He places his face in his hands.

* * *

"We have more important matters to attend, Jim." Pam reminded him. "Oh my god, how hard is it for someone to find a way to have sex in the office?" She said in frustration. She began to make her way out of the hallway again when she noticed that Kevin was playing around in front of Michaels office, Darryl behind him.

"Ok, they're likely distracting Michael, anyone else by there?" Jim asked, the gears in his intoxicated head turning.

"Everyone else is looking at him, everyone else is probably still in the break room." Pam said, eager to jump on Jim and now was the perfect opportunity to sneak into one of the only places in the workplace the camera crew could not follow them into.

"Alright, let's go." Jim said as he opened the door for them to power walk their way to the closet next to accounting. Once inside he closed and locked the door behind him. "Success." He said as he brought his fist down in victory.

"Shut up." Pam said simply as she grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down for a hungry kiss. Jim did not hesitate to pull her in his arms and return with equal desire.

Within seconds, the couple was panting heavily against each others lips, fighting for dominance over who could kiss the other harder. Pam pulled back and looked back up at him with a frustrated look of lust, causing Jim to look back down at her with surprise before he too gave her a look of wanton in return.

In one single motion, Pam slid down to her knees and began to undo the front of her husband's pants, unbuckling his leather belt, undoing his zipper, and practically breaking the button off as she took out his hardened cock and began to rub it. Jim on his part, leaned back against the wall behind him and due to their considerable height differences even kneeling she couldn't fully reach his member when fully erect. Jim thought about it and knew if he bent down a bit, she'd have an easier time reaching him with her gorgeous lips. Jim, however, preferred to watch her struggle wanting it.

And struggle Pam did. At first, she could lick the tip and a bit of the shaft, jerking off the remaining length that her mouth could not cover in her position. When his cock began to harden fully and point upwards, it was then that her eager mouth was no longer able to reach. She resorted to using her hands to stroke her hubby, attempting to push herself up from her crouching position, but found it difficult to do so in such a limited space. Desperate for more, she lowered his boxers and took his balls out and reached up to take them in her mouth with a rush of sexual adrenaline.

This elicited an eager release of breath from Jim as his small wife caressed his sensitive balls, her nose pressed at the base of his shaft and looked at him directly in the eyes like the sexual predator she was. Jim bit his lower lip as she looked up at him with those sexually frustrated eyes, which only made her go even wilder. She had to take his entirety in her mouth, and she knew he was holding out on her like the clown he was. Well, she had a method of getting him to lower himself a bit more. Using her hands, she took hold of his balls and gave them a threatening squeeze that definitely got his attention. Taking a page from A Clash of Kings, she took her mouth off of him and said.

"Bend the knee." She smirked, knowing he had no other choice. In many aspects of their relationship, Jim was the one who called the shots; he was the breadwinner of their family, taller, more athletic. But she completely reveled in those moments where she was in charge of something over him, or put herself in a place above him. And rest assured, though she was on her knees, this was one such moment for her to be on top, so to speak.

Without testing her threat, Jim bent his knees slightly so that his cock was within tasting reach of Pam's mouth. She took him eagerly in her mouth, tasting his heat and hardness under her tongue. Something she came to absolutely enjoy was stroking the last few inches of him while she dragged her tongue along the side of his length, getting him nice and wet for her. She closed her eyes as she removed her hand and dragged her tongue to the top of his head and took him entirely in her mouth with a bit of a struggle due to his size.

After several seconds, she gave a low gag against his base before pulling back, Jim then proceeded to lift her up on her feet and lifted her dress over her ass and drop her panties. Pressing her against the wall of the closet, he snaked his long fingers from caressing her rump to sliding in between her smooth slits. Before she could release her inevitable moan, Jim used his free hand to cover her mouth so that no one else could hear them outside. Pam's eyes fluttered with sexual build up as she felt his fingers, the tip of his middle finger sliding over her clit.

She arched her back masterfully as he chose to move on to entering her from behind halfway. She bit his ring finger in the excitement, causing him to tighten his hold around her mouth and begin to insert himself all the way in her. Pam slapped her hands against the wall, Jim uncovering her mouth to hold them from behind and continuing to buck harder into her, Pam keeping her moans and gasps low to prevent from escaping the outside of the closet.

Suddenly, Jim did something that was a first for them. He stopped thrusting for a moment and quickly turned her to face him, cupped her ass in his hands, and lifted her up and pressed her against the wall and slid back in her with a rough force. Pam gasped loudly as she looked up at the ceiling, taking in this new sensation of orgasmic dominance. Jim bent his head forward and began to kiss and bite her neck. Pam shut her eyes at this new method of fucking; back at home, they wouldn't have thought of this with their spacious bed or their slippery shower floor. With this level of limited space, Jim worked with what he could and did this out of instinct and claimed his wife in a new way.

Pam, going along with Jim's mentality of the enclosed closet space, unbuttoned the front of her blouse and slid the front of her bra under her breasts and held them together enticingly in front of Jim, goading him on to do something about it with her 'come hither' look. Jim wasted no time in taking one of her perfectly round breasts in his mouth and even biting down on her nipple. Her eyes once again shutting at the sheer pleasure from the thrusting, pounding, and now the biting.

Jim then raised his head and gave Pam a longing kiss as he felt the last of his thrusts. Pam, having built up by the naughtiness of the situation could feel herself reach her climax as well and kiss Jim back. Pam used her right hand to hook around Jim's neck, while Jim used his left to hold the small of her back. Jim's used his right hand to press Pam's left against the wall as the two reached their long awaited climax. Jim pressing her against the wall as hard as he could and Pam pulling him closer to her and the kiss with what remained of her spent strength.

After a few moments when their sexual high had finished, both quickly began to re-organize themselves. Jim zipping and buckling his belt again, and buttoning up her blouse. Just as Pam was putting her panties on, she couldn't help but curse as she realized she was messy from the sex, and her underwear was wet.

"Shoot." She exclaimed. "I gotta clean up, but I can't just leave it here." She said as she finished wiping the residue of their coupling from her sex, when Jim took it out of her hands and put it in his pocket.

"There, now no one will know." He chuckled, before noticing he left bite marks on her neck. "Hold on a second." He said.

"What?" She asked in a panic. "Did it get on my clothes?" She asked frantically.

"No, I just gave you hickeys." He said.

"Damnit..." She sighed.

"No worries, we can fix it." He said as he took the locks of her hair and arranged them so that they covered the majority of her neck. "There. Problem solved, Beesly." Pam smiled at him, and kissed his cheek before feeling they've already been gone too long.

"Ok, we gotta go. Come on." She hurried as they both walked out of the closet next to accounting together, with Jim putting his hands in his pockets and Pam making sure that she didn't walk too fast that her hair moved away from her neck. Some of their co workers turning to them, others ignoring them, but thankfully they managed to make it to their seats just fine without making scene, thankfully Michael and Holly still being the center of attention with their PDA.

The camera crew shortly called them later to the conference room to ask about their whereabouts and asking if it had anything to do with what was said in the conference room earlier.

They stumbled a bit over their denial before they gave their answer.

"We took a walk."

"We took a walk."


End file.
